honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Hearthstone
Hearthstone is the 32nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matthew Brian Cohen, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online digital collectible card game Hearthstone. It was published on February 3, 2015. Hearthstone ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Hearthstone on YouTube "The thinking man's Candy Crush... and idiot's version of Magic: The Gathering." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Hearthstone Script Because Warcraft and collectible card games weren't nerdy enough on their own, Blizzard presents... Hearthstone Pull up a chair for the year's best game to play at work, on the go, or while you poop Farts ''in this thinking man's version of' Candy Crush... and idiot's version of Magic: The Gathering. Settle in for a duel where you defeat your opponent with a combination of skill, strategy, and a little bit of luck... she has flamestrike, this should... She has flamestrike." Okay, a lot of luck... wipes out cards Mostly luck...? destroys everything Uhh, is there any skill involved at all in this game, guys? card is revealed, taking out all minion but one Are you f***ing serious? What are the odds of that even happening?! Han Solo: "Never tell me the odds!"] Select from one of eight perfectly balanced classes -- of be that f***ing guy that players hunter. And spend hours carefully constructing a deck that reflects the way your play. Then, when you're finally ready to win a game, copy one that actually works off Reddit! For some quick fun, take your talents to the arena, a level playing field where everyone has the same chance to win.. the same completely random chance. plays Polymorph, transforming a minion into a sheep Aww! Come on! This is worse than poker! Exhales Deep breaths, Jon. Listen to the soothing Riverdance music. Exhales It's free to play, but pay to win! As you slowing grind out enough gold to build a decent deck. Or be good sometime this century by throwing your hard-earned cash at classic packs: the Curse of Naxermas? Naxrahmas? Naxramayse?; Goblins vs Gnomes; and the expansion packs Blizzard churns out every six months. Because why develop ambitious new games headline: Blizzard cancels Project Titan, mysterious next-gen MMO when they can make just as much money selling imaginary cards?! He, he! reads: Attention! You are about to spend real money! This is why we can't have nice things! Experience the high and lows of duels that will leave you drunk with power, blind with rage -- and incapable of expressing yourself either way! That won't stop you from spamming "My greetings." "Hello." "My greetings." "Hello." "My greetings.", making unnecessary moves, and taking your sweet, sweet time to finish off your opponent -- just make sure you don't miss no! I messed up!" So dive in to the only card game that's deep enough for competitors and easy enough for casuals. And features a community of streamers dedicated to helping you perfect your play -- that is, when they're not busy vaping, blasting the world's worst music, acting like they're on The Price Is Right Ha! Ha! (punches air), ''bitching ''you seriously about to kill my guy?! F***you!", or just going a whole lot of nothing... remains absolutely still. Literally watching my life burn away. Starring: Cards. ''Hearthstone: The Gathering'' It's a bad sign when playing with the stage has way more action than playing the game. rocket blasts off NO WAY! Trivia * There are Honest Trailers about other parts of the Warcraft franchise, including the game ''World and Warcraft, 'World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, the Warcraft RTS game series' ''and the '''Warcraft''' movie. Reception '''Honest Game Trailers - Hearthstone has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. JR Cook of Blizzpro said "You're sure to get a few laughs out of it Honest Game Trailer." Gergo Vas of Kotaku said the video "nails everything about Hearthstone and its community." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matthew Brian Cohen, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Doug Yablun Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Honest thanks to our featured Hearthstone streamers: Ratsmah, Forsen, Amaz, Reynad, Trump External links * 'Honest Game Trailer: Hearthstone '- The Awesomer article * 'HEARTHSTONE HONEST GAME TRAILERS ' - Blizzpro article * 'Grab Your Fake Cards Kids, It’s Time For The ‘Hearthstone’ Honest Trailer ' - Uproxx article * 'Honest Game Trailers does Hearthstone: The Thinking Man’s Candy Crush ' - Game Zone article * 'Honest Trailers Nails Everything About Hearthstone And Its Community '- Kotaku article * 'Blizzard's Hearthstone the latest Honest Game Trailers victim ' - HITC article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Collectible card games Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Warcraft